The Dark Forest
by Ashley1617
Summary: It's my first story ever. I tried to post this before Christmas but I've been busy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm Ashley and this is Jack, Zane, Lilith and Aiden. Say hi to everyone, guys.

Jack: Hi -rolls his eyes at Ashley and smirks at the audience-

Zane: Hello -smiles-

Lilith: hi -says shyly while smiling cutely-

Aiden: Hi -smiles at the audience-

Lilith or Lily is three years old on this story. Jack and Zane are both seventeen years old. Aiden, who is their big brother, is eighteen years old and It's almost Christ—

Jack: hey, where is the bathroom because Lilith needs to go

It should be on the far left corner once you leave this room

Jack: thanks -takes Lilith to the bathroom-

Jack is sometimes rude especially interrupting me like that. I was going to say that it's almost Christmas!...

Let's start the story, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack, Zane and Aiden walk all the way to the town to see if they could find any of their friends or their little sister after the Zombie attack that happen in the middle of the night yesterday (which was Monday). They're trying to see if anyone is still alive from that attack or if they got eaten by the Zombie who all came out of nowhere.

++++FLASHBACK into MONDAY+++++

Jack was relaxing on the chair outside of their backyard, Zane was eating in the dining table,Lilith was sleeping in her room and Aiden was playing a game on his phone in his room. All of a sudden 1,000 Zombies came out of nowhere and they started attacking everyone in their sight. Jack, Zane and Aiden came out of their house to see who's causing the disturbance and they saw the Zombies. They grab Lilith and went to a safe spot to protect their little sister from the Zombies.

After they made sure that Lily will be safe, they go back to see if they can protect anyone that needs their help but they forgot that there are animals around the forest they put Lily in. When they came back to get Lily, they didn't see her anywhere and they tried to look for her everywhere but they couldn't find her. They went back home to see if anyone had seen her around the Town but no one had seen her so they went back to their house.

The animals who got Lily went farther back into the forest to see if their Master and Mistress's home but all they found was a note so they transform back into their human side with their tails and ears still intact. Lily woke up, saw them and scream so the neko, wolf, fox and lion shush her. Lily saw their tails and ears and fainted. The animals look at each other wondering why she would faint until they saw each other's tails and ears and smiled to one another knowing that now the girl, Lily, fainted because she saw their tails and ears.

While they are waiting for the girl to wake up, they went to Wolf's house to get ready for the day their Master and Mistress meeting the girl that they saw sleeping on the forest grass. The girl woke up and tried to escape the house (but notice I said tried) meaning that the NWFL saw her trying to escape so they close the door and caught her.

(If you don't know what NWFL mean then read where it says Lily woke up, saw them and scream.) Lily wasn't amuse when they caught her so she scream and cried for her brothers to come and get her. The NWFL shush her again saying that everything's going to be ok.

+++++End FLASHBACK(or is it?)+++++

* * *

Jack: wow a cliffhanger -rolls his eyes-

Lily: wow -claps-

Aiden: That was pretty good -smiles-

Zane: I got to agree with Aiden

Thanks guys.

Read, Review and Follow. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back.

Jack: Where have you been?

Uh Um no where

Lilith: then why are you back? -looks at Ashley confuse while tilting her head to make herself even more cute-

I'm back because I thought people would want the second story

Aiden: If you haven't gone anywhere then where have you been?

Oh, I've been busy with Christmas and doing some stuff like going to celebrate the holidays not to mention that I got to practice my guitar.

Zane: I get why those are important but still not writing this story for the audience and us hurts.

I'm sorry guys. That's why I'm writing it now though.

Everyone but me: It's ok Ash

Jack: so what's going to happen on this story?

That you guys will have to wait and find out.

This is what happen last time

++++FLASHBACK into MONDAY+++++

Jack was relaxing on the chair outside of their backyard, Zane was eating in the dining table,Lilith was sleeping in her room and Aiden was playing a game on his phone in his room. All of a sudden 1,000 Zombies came out of nowhere and they started attacking everyone in their sight. Jack, Zane and Aiden came out of their house to see who's causing the disturbance and they saw the Zombies. They grab Lilith and went to a safe spot to protect their little sister from the Zombies.

After they made sure that Lily will be safe, they go back to see if they can protect anyone that needs their help but they forgot that there are animals around the forest they put Lily in. When they came back to get Lily, they didn't see her anywhere and they tried to look for her everywhere but they couldn't find her. They went back home to see if anyone had seen her around the Town but no one had seen her so they went back to their house.

The animals who got Lily went farther back into the forest to see if their Master and Mistress's home but all they found was a note so they transform back into their human side with their tails and ears still intact. Lily woke up, saw them and scream so the neko, wolf, fox and lion shush her. Lily saw their tails and ears and fainted. The animals look at each other wondering why she would faint until they saw each other's

While they are waiting for the girl to wake up, they went to Wolf's house to get ready for the day their Master and Mistress meeting the girl that they saw sleeping on the forest grass. The girl woke up and tried to escape the house (but notice I said tried) meaning that the NWFL saw her trying to escape so they close the door and caught her.

(If you don't know what NWFL mean then read where it says Lily woke up, saw them and scream.) Lily wasn't amuse when they caught her so she scream and cried for her brothers to come and get her. The NWFL shush her again saying that everything's going to be ok.

+++++End FLASHBACK(or is it?)+++++

Let's start the story, shall we? Btw this ".." means talking, '...' means thinking and **"...hi.."** means the NWFL are talking in their animal form.

* * *

++++Going back to the FLASHBACK+++++

Lily tried to slow her crying but only succeeded in sniffling. The NWFL sigh in a bit of relief and tried to calm her down fully.

N: "Guys, why don't we give her cookies and milk. Doesn't that usually calm people down especially little kids?"

Bane(or wolf) looks at Jack(or Neko) "yea, it does."

Tylor(or fox) went to the kitchen to get the cookies and milk for lily. Zane(or lion) went to his room at the top of the stairs, to sleep and to control his anger.

+++++++Cliff hanger+++++


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another great story.

Jack: Really?

Yes, really

Jack: Really, really?

Yes, really

Jack: ok.

Ok (awkward)

By the way, where are Lily, Aiden and Zane?

Jack: they left me -looks away mad-

Lily: Ai and I are right here brother and Zane is the only one who left you. Aiden is doing something on the internet that's why he is not saying anything

Aiden: yup

Why and Whom did Zane leave you for, Jack?

Jack: Because he said that he would be busy with doing something and the whom that he left me for are The NWFL or in other words Jake (I made a complete mistake about his name), Bane, Tylor and Zeek (sorry about his and Jake's name being mistaken for the last two chapters)

Oh, I'm so sorry Jack

Jack: It's fine, let's just start with the story.

Ok, then..

* * *

(Flash Back)

Tylor looks at Bane and ask/whispered "Why is Zeek angry?"

Bane looks back at Tylor and whispered back "Because he miss his little sister."

Tylor said "oh," he looks at Jake carrying Lily, who finish her cookies and milk and fell asleep on the couch, to the guest room. He said "Why is Jake carrying Lily to a guest room that we somehow don't have?"

Bane looks at Jake as well and looks back at Tylor and said "Come on, let's go tell him."

Bane and Tylor went to stop him in front of Zeek's room.

Jake looks at them,stops and ask "What?"

Bane and Tylor look at him and said"Why are you bringing Lily to a guest room that we somehow don't have?"

Jake looks at them confuse and ask "What are you talking about? Of course we do have one."

Bane and Tylor glance at each other and looks back at him and said"No, we don't."

Zeek walks out of his room and looks at them arguing and ask "What is going on here?"

Jake, Bane and Tylor stops arguing and looks at the ground in shame.

Zeek looks at them and said "I'll ask again, what is going on here?"

Jake looks up from looking at the ground and said "Bane and Tylor think that we don't have a guest room."

Zeek looks Bane & Tylor and said "Is that true?"

Bane and Tylor look at him and nodded.

Zeek scoff and said "Of course we do, you two fell asleep that one time. So, Jake and I made at least three guest rooms."

Bane and Tylor look at each other and look back at Zeek and said "oh."

Zeek scoff and said "Yes oh now please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." He went back to his room, close the door and lock it.

Jake, Bane and Tylor listen until they heard his soft snore to go back to what they were doing.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(END FLASHBACK)++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++

Jack, Zane and Aiden have been looking for their sister but they can't find her anywhere.

Jack looks at his brothers and said"I hope she's ok"

Zane look back at him and said "I hope so too."

Aiden looks at both of his brothers and said "I'm sure she's ok, remember she's a tough girl."

Both Zane and Jack looks at him and said "True but we are worried about her."

Aiden looks at the ground and said "Me too."

+++++++++++++++++CLIFF HANGER++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jack looks at Ash

What?

Jack: That was amazing

Aiden: Yup

Lily: yup

Zane: Yup

Thank you guys

Read, Review and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back.

Jack: Why have you ignored this story?

I didn't.

Zane: Yes you have.

No, I haven't by the way Zane you were back here at the end of the chapter. Why?

Zane: What? So, I can't come back to the story?

That's not what I'm saying.

Jack: Why did you leave us for the NWFL? -looks at Zane-

Zane: What? I did no such thing.

Jack: Yes, you did. Betrayal

Zane: No I did not. And I did not betrayed anyone.

Jack?

Jack: Yes?

Just please stop

Jack: Fine.

Where's Aiden?

Jack: We don't know

hmm ok. Lets start the story, shall we?

* * *

Zane said to his brothers "What are we going to do now?"

Jack said to his brother "I don't know and I just want her back"

Aiden looks at his brothers and said "I hope she's ok. Lets go outside to see if the civilians are ok."

Both Zane and Jack look back at him and said "ok."

+++++++++++++++BACK TO THE NWFL++++++++++++++++++++++++

Zeek looks at Bane and Tylor. They look back to him and both look away.

Bane and Tylor notice that he is still looking at them.

Both said "Why are you looking at us?"

Zeek said "Nothing."

Both look at Zeek confuse and said "Ok," then mumbled "strange guy."

Zeek still looks at them and said "You know that I can still hear you, right?"

Both look at each other and look back at him and said "uh oops?"

Zeek told them to clean up the vase since it was broken by two people who are clumsy.

Both said "You know that we can hear you, right?"

(Yea I know. As I was saying.) Zane went back to his room, change and went back out to go outside.

Zeek said "Before I go out, do not and I mean it, do not disturb Jake. He is sleeping and so is Lily"

Both said ok and went back to cleaning the vase.

* * *

Jack: That was great but why did you decided to finish this story on May, 7, 2016?

Because I've been busy with school and making sure I get good grades and trying to be happy for the seniors that are going to be graduating soon.

All: Oh, we are all sorry.

It's ok.

Read, Review and Follow

By the way, can anyone help me to come up with an idea for the next chapter. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

6/9/17

Authors note: Sorry guys, I'll try to add more characters that you know in here. I wanted to try to make a new story because I had an idea than I forgot about this story because of school so I am now writing my story on my notebook so if I have a new idea, I can write there and if I have new stories as well.


End file.
